The Girl with the Dark Past
by Slade852
Summary: A titans' old friend returns. Slades alive with Robin's help! Please read. Chapter 4 is up. PLEASE READ THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW!THIS IS A VERY GOOD STORY WITH MANY TWISTS AND TURNS. YOU CAN'T RESIST!
1. Sara

**Same Girl With A Dark Past**

"**OOHH! I can't wait to see Sara again" Exclaimed Starfire.**

"**It has been so long, a year right?" She asked her friends.**

"**Yeah…I wonder how she is doing." " Should be about 15 more minutes." Robin said**

"**Yeah right you think I could have waited that long." Said a new voice**

**Sara was standing in the door way. She was 5'7 and had black hair and green eyes. She had mind powers. She could travel into ones mind and see there past, present, and future like Raven's but stronger. She could also make people forget things. All she had to do is concentrate. The titans had met her a year ago. Robin knew her from where he grew up because she was his next door neighbor and basically his best friend. **

"**Hey Sara," Beast Boy exclaimed as he slapped her on the back.**

"**How is the little mind teaser?" Cyborg asked.**

"**Great." She said**

"**Let me take this stuff into beast boy paused Terra's room."**

"**I didn't mean to..."**

"**No..." Robin began**

"**Hi Raven." Sara gave her a weak smile.**

**Raven didn't say anything she just looked down and walked to her room. **

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, …! Went the titans bell.**

"**Trouble!" Exclaimed Starfire**

"**Come one Sara." Cyborg said cheerfully.**


	2. Familiar Faces

**Ok before I begin a very long chapter I would like to say**

**1. I do not own the teen titans**

**2. Slade is very cool**

**3. I made a typo at the end, on not one**

**A Familiar Face**

**As the Titans reached the park they paused in horror. Slade, Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload were standing with large devices. **

"**You guys are seeing this too…right?'' Robin asked**

"**Yes!" Sara exclaimed "Come on!!"**

"**Titans go!" **

**Beast boy and Starfire took Overload, Raven and Cyborg took Plasmus, Sara took Cinderblock, and Robin tried to take Slade.**

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed as Slade threw a small sphere which turned into poisoness gas. Lucky Robin covered himself in his cape and Slade ran.**

"**Sara coughs get him!" robin yelled as Beast Boy rescued him. **

**Slade ran into an alley as Sara only 20 feet behind him. **

"**Welcome back Sara." "I suppose you are back to join me."**

"**No way!"**

**Out of know where a sphere blasted and filled the air with smoke. Slade hit Sara and knocked her out as he took her hostage.**

"**Great, I knew this would happen." Cyborg sighed.**

"**At least we beat the monsters." Starfire said.**

"**Come on letHs go home and work on the computer to find out where Slade took Sara.**

**3 Hours Later in a Dark Room with a Huge Computer**

**Sara, who had just got up, rubbed her head. **

"**Did you know Robin brought me back to life Sara?''**

"**What?"**

"**When I fell into the volcano I threw up a device I had been working on for sixteen years. It covered my body and I was safe from the lava. Of course somebody had to wake me up. Then Robin took out his box of my stuff and the dust brought me back. Robin began to see illusions of me but he couldn't touch me because I wasn't real. I had sent a signal when I was woken up. And here I am now. Time to begin your training Sara."**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**All the titans were sitting at the breakfast table after a horrible night with no clues whatsoever where Sara had gone too. **

"**It's all my fault, why did I throw smoke when I knew Slade could still see behind his stupid mask." Robin said as he finally broke the silence.**

"**Who knows, she might have beaten up Slade and is about to walk through this door." Beast Boy exclaimed.**

**Everyone turned to the door in hope to see the green eyes of Sara glowing at them like everything was all right but everything was not all right. Slade was still alive, Sara was gone, and Raven hadn't spoken for a while. Raven knew they shouldn't trust Sara because well it seemed Sara was taking her place.**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…the alarm went.**

"**Titans trouble at the bank." Robin exclaimed**

**So how was this? I hope good please review I need ten reviews before continuing and this will all make sense!**


	3. Trouble

**Trouble**

**As the titans reached the bank they saw horror. Sara wearing one of Slade's suit like terra's was standing there ready to attack. **

"**Maybe we have something in us?!" Asked Beast Boy but he couldn't say anything else because Sara knocked him in the held with her metal stick.**

''**Titans Go!" Yelled Robin**

**Robin was the firs to reach Sara but Slade smashed his fist into his face. Robin fell to the ground. Then Starfire tried to blast Sara but Sara jumped and threw a small bomb into Starfire face with cause a small explosion so Starfire fell too. Cyborg and Beats Boy tried to go after Slade and Rave went after Sara**

"**I knew it…" Raven began as she caught up with Sara.**

"**You don't understand Raven." Sara said then tried to kick her but Raven was now very strong.**

**Raven tried to kick her too but Sara was way to fast. Now everybody but Raven down. Slade and Sara both kicked Raven at the same time.**

"**Why are you doing this…?" Starfire began but Slade kicked her.**

"**Now for once I have an apprentice who won't run away or is weak or cries." Slade said**

"**Don't you EVER talk about Terra like that again!" Beast Boy shouted.**

"**Pity you titans are so weak!" Shouted Sara.**

"**As you can see Sara is my daughter and she never disobeys me and so you titans now have a new enemy. And now Sara will now take away all your memories so you can never remember anything. Robin and Raven with work for me. Cyborg and Beast Boy will be sent far away. Starfire will be…**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**EHEHEHEHHEHE HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT?**


	4. The Choice of Sara

**The Choice of Sara**

**Starfire can be one of my slaves. Actually I have a better use for Beast Boy and Cyborg. You can be my guards that way nobody can mess up my experiment. Alright Sara… Do it!!" exclaimed Slade.**

**Sara nodded and knelt down to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Since Cyborg and Beast Boy were badly wounded they couldn't stop Sara as she put her heads like she was almost holding Cyborg's head. Within seconds Cyborg fell asleep. Sara went to Beast Boy.**

"**You are a pure evil witch!" Beast Boy shouted.**

**Sara stopped and a tear fell from her eye.**

"**Apprentice continue." ordered Slade.**

**Sara did the same to Cyborg and Beast Boy too fell into deep slumber. Sara did this to Starfire too. When she was about to do Robin spoke to her.**

"**Sara," he said weakly, "You don't have to do this. Slade is evil. You are not…"**

**Sara slapped him hard on the head and was finished with him. Last was Raven who just laid there.**

"**This is going to be the easiest person." Began Sara but Sara was hit by Raven's power.**

**Raven was ready to strike. Raven shouted her magic words and blew Slade to the ground too. Sara jumped to her feet and held her hands to her head, said a few magic words and Raven's mind was blasted with some sort of evil. Raven fell to the ground and Sara finished her magic.**

"**Good work Sara." Slade said as he looked at the bodies of the titans.**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"**Good work Raven and Robin." Slade said as he took the items from their hands. **

"**Starfire was checking around the building and repairing any broken things.**

"**Sir, we found this person snooping around." Reported Cyborg.**

**Slade looked at someone that looked like Robin.**

"**His name is ….**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Our Savior

**Our Savior**

"

**His name is Speedy." **

"Titans the world has been a mess without you. Come you must fight!" Shouted Speedy

"HHHEEEEELLLLLOOOOOO!! They are in my control and not yours and will not listen to you." Said Sara.

"Titans get him!" Commanded Slade.

THREE MINUTES LATER

"You won't be able to get out of this!" Starfire shouted, as she strongly tied Speedy, to a metal-attached-to-the-ground-chair.

"Excellent," Slade said, "hypnotize him."

Sara was about to but all the sudden something blasted through the window…a gas bomb. The titans luckily got back to themselves. 

"No!" Sara yelled.

But the building started to collapse.

"We have ten minutes let's go!" Shout Cyborg.

Slade vanished but Sara was about to too if a huge piece of ceiling didn't come down and imprison her crushed leg. She was trapped.

"Come on Sara." Cyborg and Starfire started to lift it up. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla. Raven started to use her powers. Robin stared as Slade got away.

"No you called me evil and a witch, stop!" Screamed Sara as an enormous piece of building landed 19 feet away from her.

"You are not evil. I can sense if you are evil or not." Raven declared. The titans stopped but figured out they couldn't think right now.

"THREE MINUTES LEFT! MOVE!" Cyborg shouted. 

The titans moved and Robin took one last glimpse of her and left. But a shadowy figure ran in that looked like Slade. Then the building fell down quickly. The titans looked around but could not stop Sara. Or any blood. 

"Who was that and who saved us?" ask Starfire.

"I don't know…" Robin.

But Raven knew exactly who it was and why they were there.

The titans left.

BACK AT THE TOWER

"Hey what happened to all of our food! Slade only had us for like three hours."

"More like three months." Robin said as he looked at the newspaper. "It's been a destruction. Come on let us go back into town and beat-up any criminal who has done anything in the last three months."

The titans left.

IN A DARK ALLEY

"Who are you and how did you repair my leg." Sara began.

"Let us just say It is in my power." The shadowy figure said. 

O0O0O0hHhhHhHhHh how was it. I am working one sequel too but I need 10 reviews all together! To make it


End file.
